You aren't mine?
by jenkin
Summary: You aren't mine is the sequel to You are mine. Reborn cheats on Lambo and while the stupid cow runs away to cry he accidently bumps into Colonello. ( Should this be adult reborn or just Reborn? Please don't forget to Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is a love triangle! Colonello x Lambo x Reborn**

Lambo couldn't believe what he saw. In is his own room, Reborn had brought back a woman, and was doing it with her, on his bed. Lambo clenched his pants trying to hold back tears,his chest hurt. Reborn looked back at Lambo and smirked while he continued. Lambo ran away ,his tears came flowing down. 'How could he do that to me? Idiot Reborn, I hate you. '

"Whoa,what's wrong with you, kora?" Lambo looked up to see a tall handsome blonde with sea blue eyes.

"It's nothing, it's none of your business anyway Colonello." The blonde just stared at Lambo's feeble attempt to stop crying. The blonde smiled, leaned in and kissed Lambo. Lambo was to stunned to move, and then, he ,showed up.

"What are you doing with my stupid cow?" Reborn had a cigarette in one hand and wore his usual suit only his buttons were slightly off and his hair was even more messed up than usual.

Colonello laughed ,"You look like you just had sex, you're such a player." Colonello looked down at Lambo's pained expression and knew he said something he shouldn't of. He scratched the back of his head he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have any right to say that Reborn. I'm not yours anymore."

Colonello sighed , then grabbed Lambo's hand and pulled him away from Reborn. Lambo hurriedly followed behind the strong blonde wiping his tears with his free hand. Colonello took Lambo to a quiet Cafe where they could be alone to talk.

"So, what exactly happened?" Lambo sat as far as possible from Colonello remembering their kiss.

"Reborn, he had,... sex with another women, on my bed." Colonello leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"Then, how about you go out with me instead? I was serious when I kissed you." Lambo looked up at the blonde in surprise. 'Colonello wants to go out with me? Why?'

"I definitely, wouldn't ever make you cry like Reborn."

"That's,"

"I'll let you think about it,"Colonello interrupted. Colonello put money on the table and grabs the cow's hand.

"Let's go on a date."

"A d-date?" Colonello nodded as he tugged the cow along the rode. He smiled and took the cow around the city to sight see. Colonello and Lambo rested at a park with a few shopping bags of things Colonello bought as souveniers. Colonello took out a thermos and handed it to Lambo. Lambo looked inside to see a familiar white liquid and smiled as he held it up to his lips and let the cool liquid flow down his throat. Milk always calmed him down after a rough day, he licked his lips after he finished his drink and noticed Colonello staring at him. Colonello smiled and took the thermos back and put it in one of his bags.

"Was it good? I brought it especially for you." Lambo blushed and nodded to Colonello. Colonello looked up at the sky," it should be getting dark soon, do you want to head back now?" Lambo nodded as he stood up and wiped the grass of his pants. Colonello grabbed the cow's hand and pulled him down into his lap. Lambo squirmed trying to get out of the blondes lap but he was completely trapped in the blonde's bear hug.

"I thought you wanted to head back," Lambo said as he tried to break free. Colonello shifted a bit and seductively whispered into Lambos ear,"just a little while longer." Lambo trembled, his ears were his sensitive spot. Colonello chuckled and pushed Lambo off his lap, and stood up.

"So, shall we get going?" Lambo blushed, he didn't want to admit it, but, it felt good. Lambo led the way back to headquarters and guided Colonello to his room. Lambo sighed, walking along the corridor outside of his room. Today had been a long and stressful day, and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, he couldn't bring himself to step foot into the room where, Reborn had very recently...done that, on his bed. Before Lambo knew it he ended up back infront of Colonello's door, Lambo sighed again, and knocked on the door. 'I'm so stupid he's probably asleep by now.' Colonello opened the door with a white towel wrapped around his waist, a fully exposed tan chest, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yesh?"

"Uh, I , um , if it's not to much trouble could I," Lambo stuttered. Colonello went back into his room and walked into the bathroom.

"You want to sleep in here tonight?" Colonello walked out of the bathroom with his camo underpants on and picked up his gun and set it against the wall.

"If it's not to much trouble."

Colonello smiled,"All right but we'd have to share a bed."

"That's all right," Lambo said quickly, "I used to sleep with Tsuna sometimes when I was little."

"That's not what I, nevermind. I usually sleep naked, I wasn't planning on having company so you'll just have to deal with me sleeping in my underwear. Lambo smiled and hugged Colonello,"thank you. I really couldn't go back into that room."

"I-its nothing lets just go to sleep i'm tired." Colonello got into the bed and Lambo carefully avoided all of Colonello's weapons. Lambo took off his belt and set it on the ground and undid a few buttons.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready to sleep. Belts are uncomfortable, and its hot sleeping with another person." Lambo quickly slipped off his shoes and got into bed, Lambo laid his head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep. Colonello sratched the back of his neck, his prey was lying in front of him, completely defenseless. Colonello put his hand on Lambo's head, to his surprise Lambo snuggled into it.

"I don't know how i'm gonna make it through the night like this," Colonello muttered. Lambo awoke the next morning, his head was on hard, and warm surface. It felt surprisingly good, and he snuggled into it.

"Hey,wake up Lambo, we're gonna miss breakfast if you keep sleeping on me." Lambo's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly,"sorry ," he muttered with a face as red as a tomato. Colonello smiled as Lambo quickly put on his shoes and picked up his belt," um, thanks for letting me stay here last night," Lambo said opening the door. Lambo walked out of the room only to run into something hard enough to knock him off his feet and land on his butt. Lambo looked up ,"sorr," Lambo paused. Reborn looked down at him and didn't even bother to help him up.

'What were you doing in Colonello's room?"

"I, can , explain..."

Colonello got up out of the bed and walked over to Lambo to help him up.

"He knocked on my door last night and said he wanted to sleep with me," Colonello said with a sly smirk on his face. Reborn looked at Colonello and then at Lambo.

"Is that so? I never thought that the stupid cow was such a slut." Lambo winced at the hurtful words.

"R-reborn it's not like that it's just," Colonello covered Lambo's mouth.

"Yea thanks for lending him to me yesterday we had alot of fun."

"Hmph, what does it matter if a few other people use him, as long as I get what I want."

"Thanks for being so understanding Reborn, now if you'll excuse us," Colonello said shutting the door. Lambo fell to his knees, so that's how Reborn felt.

"Look, Lambo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worsen things with Reborn." Lambo wiped his eyes , he didn't want to cry over Reborn, not anymore. Colonello put his hand on Lambo's chin and kissed him.

"The Vongola summer party is coming up soon, so what I mean to say is," Colonello sighed this was unusually hard for him,"would you like to go with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Reborn x Lambo fic just remember that**

Colonello looked at Lambo with his honest eyes.

"Uh, I , don't know how to respond to that,"Lambo said. Colonello pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "say yes." Lambo pushed him back,"I'll have to think about it."

"What's there to think about? You can say either yes or no." Lambo sighed,"If it's all right with you." Colonello smiled and hugged Lambo,"You don't know how happy you've made me Lambo." Lambo returned the hug 'maybe it was better this way. Colonello was much nicer than Reborn, they were complete opposites'

"I have some business I have to attend to today. Lambo, would you mind helping me get ready?"

"G-get ready?"

"Yea, it's kind of embarrassing, but, I don't know how to put a suit on."

"Oh that's what you meant," Lambo mumbled." Colonello emptied the contents of one of the many bags littered around the room on the floor.

"I bought this at Mafia Land yesterday, the employees said this would really suit me so I bought it." Lambo looked at the suit, it was very similar to one of Reborn's suits. It had a black jacket and pants along with a blue collared undershirt and black tie.

"So, what is this,"Colonello asked picking up the tie.

"It's called a tie it goes around your neck."

"My neck?" Lambo nodded and handed the shirt to Colonello,"Put this on first, then put on the pants." Colonello did as told and quickly put them on.

"Tuck in you shirt and then put a belt on," Colonello nodded. "Okay now put on your tie and then button up your jacket." Colonello put the tie around his neck and left it there and then picked up his jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what you told me to."

"You have to tie the tie before you put the jacket on."

"How do I do that?" Lambo sighed,"It's kinda hard to explain so I'll show you." Lambo got up and quickly tied the tie.

Colonello laughed ,"Oh, so that's how, thank you." Colonello quickly put on his suit jacket and buttoned it. He slipped on black socks and nicely shined black shoes. Colonello took off his headband and put on a watch. He slid his hand through his hair to slick it back.

"So, what do you think?" Lambo stared at the blonde, it was like he was a different person. The usual laid back Colonello was now a well groomed gentleman, at least he looked like one.

"It suits you." Colonello smiled then looked at his watch ,"I've got to go or I'll be late." He picked up a gun and put it in the back of his pants.

"W-where are you going?"

"A wedding, well, more like I'm crashing one. It's one between two bosses of two of the Vongola's worst enemies, and this just so happens to be my disguise." Colonello walked over to a window, opened it and whistled.

"Hand me my rifle," Colonello said stepping out onto the ledge. Lambo quickly picked it up and handed it to Colonello, a large eagle flew down and picked Colonello up by the shoulders and flew away.

"See you later," Colonello shouted as he waved back to Lambo. Is he really going in there all by himself? Lambo recalled how Colonello had been when he was a baby.  
He'd been an Arcobaleno just like Reborn so he was certainly strong. But would he really be okay? A wave of worry came over Lambo. Lambo sighed there's no use in worrying over him, I've been sent on many dangerous missions by myself many times before, and Colonello is ten times as strong as me so I'm certain he'll be fine. Lambo sighed in relief , picked up his things and walked out of the room again this time there was no Reborn.

He walked over to his room, 'I can't be a crybaby forever. Even if it hurts to go in, I'll just have to bear with it.' Lambo opened the door, just as he'd done the previous day. The room was the same, except his bed was remade with different sheets and blankets. Lambo's chest hurt just looking into the room and it hurt even more when he walked in and closed the door behind him. He took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Written on the mirror in red lipstick was a note in Italian.

_"Thanks for the wild night Reborn, I had tons of fun going out with you! Be sure to call 918-xxx-xxxx to find me again." _Lambo punched the mirror in anger and broke it, damaging his hand in the process. Lambo sat down on the bed and carefully took the embedded glass shards out of his hand with tweezers. Lambo sighed, it was rare for him to completely lose control and go berserk, it only happened once before and that was when Tsuna got hurt in an ambush. Lambo let the bleeding stop before he took his shower. The warm water calmed him down and he was back to his usual self. Lambo looked at his injured hand with the ring on it. He carefully slid the ring off and inspected it to make sure it wasn't broke and slid it on his other hand. He quickly cleaned himself with soap and got out of the shower.

He wiped himself off and put on a clean pair of clothes. After he was done dressing himself he quickly bandaged his hand and walked out of the room. He walked into Tsuna's office where Gokudera sat on the couch like usual and Tsuna was looking through papers.

"Good afternoon Lambo, did something happen?" Tsuna looked up from his papers and stared at Lambo's hand before returning to work.

"Nothing much."

"Are you sure? Reborn reported to me earlier and said there was something 'different' about you."

"Judaime, don't beat around the bush." Gokudera said. "Lambo, Judaime wants to know if the rumor is true about you sleeping with Colonello last night."

"Gokudera," Tsuna said quickly. Lambo sighed, he knew this would happen.

"After what happened yesterday I couldn't step into my room so I bunked with Colonello last night, it's as simple as that." Tsuna nodded and Gokudera remained silent.

"I see, is that all you came in here for?"

"No, I wanted to know about Colonello's mission. It's rare for us to be the aggressor when it comes to fighting with other families. Did something happen?"

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other.

"Didn't Reborn tell you?" Lambo shook his head.

"Last night Mafia Land was attacked by the Millefiore family. The Millefiore is a family that has very recently rose through the ranks and became a feared family. Colonello has been sent to be a spy for us along with Mukuro. I have a bad feeling about this, so I sent them there to learn what there plans are."

Lambo gulped it was rare for Tsuna to be worried and it definitely wasn't a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Lambo stared out the window then at the clock again. It'd been several weeks since Colonello left and Tsuna hasn't received word from him. Lambo sighed and slumped down into his chair. He looked at his hand which had fully healed already thanks to Ryohei's healing ability. Lambo stared out the window again and noticed Reborn walk into the room. Reborn sat down at the table and took out a cigarette and lighter.

"Please don't smoke next to me, you know I don't like it." Reborn continued placing the cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his lighter. Reborn took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled small circles of smoke into Lambo's face. Lambo's eyes watered and he turned away from Reborn so he could rub his eyes.

"Hey,stupid cow," Reborn said putting the cigarette back into his mouth again. Lambo turned around and snatched the cigarette out of Reborn's mouth.

"I already told you not to smoke around me,"Lambo said putting out the cigarette in the ashtray next to Reborn. Reborn simply took out another cigarette from his pack, lit it and continued smoking.

"Did you really sleep with that idiot?" Lambo stared at Reborn. He had no signs of emotion on his face he just casually smoked his cigarette. Lambo sighed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that depends on how you define sleeping with someone," Lambo said as he watched Reborn take the cigarette out of his mouth and flick some ashes into the ashtray next to him. Reborn looked at Lambo and opened his mouth to say something when Tsuna walked into the room followed closely behind by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I've got bad news," Tsuna said as he took out a piece of paper from the inside of his suits jacket pocket. Tsuna placed the paper on the table and looked at Reborn and Lambo.

"It seems Mukuro has been captured by Millefiore's boss Byakuran. They are beginning to suspect more traitors in Millefiore and Colonello and Mukuro are in danger." Reborn quickly put out his cigarette as Tsuna went on to say,"We also can't get a signal on the earpiece we gave them so that means they've been turned off or broken. The one thing we've managed to get was a map of their base that Mukuro sent us before telling us he'd been figured out. Colonello also tried telling us something but we couldn't hear anything since it was mainly gunshots. After we received the map both Mukuro and Colonello's signals had been cut off."

"What are we gonna do? Are we gonna infiltrate their base, Judaime?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera then down at the map. He pointed to a large room," This was where Mukuro had been before the signal was cut off. My guess, is that this room was their information room where they kept all the data, since he seemed to have sent the map from here. " Tsuna took out another sheet of paper and placed it on the table. Tsuna pointed to another room on the other map.

"This was where Colonello was. My guess is that this is the main headquarters." Tsuna sighed and bit his lip as he tried to think of what to do. The phone rang, everyone looked at each other while Tsuna picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is it safe to assume this is the young Vongola tenth?" Tsuna looked at everyone with a worried look.

"If it is?"

"Ah! Great! I knew it was you. I just thought I'd let you know we've captured one of your spies." Tsuna gulped.

"What are are you gonna do to him?"

"I don't really know, that's why I thought I'd ask you. Torture nowadays is so old fashioned and distasteful, killing him would be boring because he's so cute. What do you suppose I do to poor little Mukuro-kun?"

"Don't kill him,"Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a panicked look on his face. Tsuna heard the man on the other side of the phone laugh.

"Of course not! Mukuro-kun's my new toy I don't want to throw him away before I even play with him."

"What do you mean play with him?"

"Do you really want to know?" The mans voice was suddenly menacing and sent a cold shiver down Tsuna's spine.

"Yes," Tsuna said. Tsuna's stomach didn't feel good.

"Boss," another voice said.

"We've captured another traitor, do you want me to bring him in?"Tsuna could feel the man nod at the question. Tsuna almost dropped the phone due to his trembling hand. 'Did they catch Colonello to?' He slowly exhaled and tried to remain calm.

"This is such a pity. I never thought you of all people would betray me Shoichi." Byakuran turned his attention back to Tsuna," My dear friend Shoichi isn't secretly part of the Vongola is he?" Tsuna sighed in relief, at least Colonello hasn't been caught yet.

"Of course not, I've only sent in one spy and you've already captured him." Tsuna was hoping his bluff would work, he was a terrible liar after all.

" I see," the man muttered. There was a groan on the phone , "If you're lying to me I will kill Mukuro-kun."

"You wouldn't do that, you haven't even played with Mukuro-kun yet, what would be the fun in that?" The words that came out of Tsuna's mouth were like vinegar, he didn't know what this man would do to Mukuro. But, this man seemed to be interested in Mukuro and Tsuna could feel that this man would keep him alive. Tsuna heard the man 'tch' and hang up the phone on him. Tsuna sighed and set the phone down. Tsuna looked around the room at all the curious and worried faces.

"Mukuro's the only one who has been caught so far, but I have a feeling Colonello might get caught soon if he isn't extremely careful. Byakuran seems to be interested in Mukuro so I think we can assume Mukuro will be alive for a little while longer. That's all I really know I don't know what will happen to him, all I know is he's in trouble a we have to save him."


End file.
